Seth's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Dragon's Dogma
by REPTILE THE GREAT
Summary: in this bizarre adventure Hiccup has power beyond imagination, but all is well till astrid is kidnapped by Dagur. with help from his childhood friends, can Hiccup save astrid from execution and trust the 7 Deities to help them? rated T for Violence, Drama, and language,did i mention that this is a Japanese rock musical that has Japanese lyrics
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is berk, its twelve days north of hopless and a few degree south of frezzing to death. Its located solidly on the rediant of misery. My village, in a word, sturdy. Its been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. But what is different…well, most Vikings have armies, machine of wepons, and leaders. We have the same but we have…

Dragons.

If you know the story between humans and dragons, well my story, then you know. But for those that don't, allow me to give you a brief story. My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, I know, I wanted to slay dragons and be like my father, Stoick the vast. One night during the dragons attack, I captured the legendary Night Fury. In the morning I went to see this beast and kill him. But I couldn't, as if seems my mother was right there saying I can make a difference, I did.

I became friends with this dragon. His name is toothless because he has no teeth, well he pops out teeth to attack and eat. The rest is history, but this story isn't over yet.

A couple of months have passed since the defeat of the red death, the treaty of humans and dragons and the loss of my left leg(I know it sucks, but it was worth it). We were expecting a visit from the beserker tribe and their leader, Oswald the agreeable, but soon find out that he was decreased or killed by his son, Dagur the Deranged.

We didn't know what to do as his men attacked the village, but I know what to do. We fight, and that what we did. It took His sister, Heather to stop Dagur from destroying Berk. He left and said he will get his revenge. In return, we offer Heather a place to stay in Berk which she accepts.

At Fist my Girlfriend, Astrid Hofferson, didn't trust Heather because she knew she would date me, but she have been talking to my friend Chad so me and astrid are still dating.

A year has passed and things were going well. My pirate friend Camciazi has returned and has been dating tuffnut lately. Speaking of which, I am planning on marrying Astrid. Yes I know. But I love her. I ask advice from my friends even my father.

With that I ask her to meet me the place where me and toothless became friends. I waited and there she was, beautiful as ever.

"Afternoon My Lady" I said in a fancy tone. Astrid giggled as I kiss her check. "Ok Hiccup, what is this about? The accent is a giveaway"

"Ah…damn it. You figure it you"

"duh, your trying to act fancy. But Hiccup, I don't care, I like the way you are. A hero"

"Astrid…here goes. Astrid, if you think I am a hero. Well I am one, but to you, I am your hero. Before we dated, before we met, I had a crush on you, and I really like you. And since we been dating. I have never been this happy."

"Oh Hiccup. Do I think what you're going to do?"

"Yes Astrid" I got on my knee and pulled out a lovely ring. "Will you marry me?" with tears of joy, Astrid kiss me in the lips. "Of course Hiccup, I wanted to ask you the same thing." She said as I placed the ring in her ring finger.

"Come one we should tell everyone"

"Tomorrow, because how about we celebrate"

We both headed to my house telling my father about it but then something went wrong. I heard screaming in my house. Something was wrong, my father and toothless were in trouble. We hurried and see that Mildew and his men have invaded under Dagur. Mildew on had a knife around my fathers neck and his men held toothless down and holding spears.

"ONE MOVE AND THERE BOTH DEAD"

I know they want me, but I couldn't let them hurt Astrid, toothless and my father and everyone. "I don't know what to do. Everyone…everyone's going to die

"Hiccup, I know how we can save them"

"Astrid, there is"

"there is one way…no…to be more precise, there's only one way"

"Astrid, please tell me"

Astrid some magic or sorcerer stuff that I didn't know she has. She closed her hands and opened her hands and along came a sword that glows green. She then grabs it and swings it with one which is pretty cool and holds it out to me "YOU…MUST BECOME THE SAGE OF THE SIX PATHS"

"Astrid"

"This is a soul slayer…the weapon your ancestors used. Thrust this into your chest"

"Astrid, are you making me kill myself"

"No listen, if you thrust it into your chest, the power of your ancestors is in you and you can be powerful then before and better than ever. I'll explain to you when this battle is over"

"Then let's go with your idea. Hand that sword over"

Astrid throws the sword to me as I grabbed it. "REMEMBER MY NAME YOU BASTARDS. Here I go" I Roared as I thrust the sword in my chest as a beam of light accrued and I...never felt this power.

"I am… Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III" I slash the sword at Mildew and his men, saving my father and toothless.

"That's my boy" My father said as he went up and hug me along with toothless. "Hiccup, Mildew's men are still coming and they are heading to the island." Astrid said as she saw a herd of Viking ships.

"Don't worry, I'll handle them. Dad, take Mildew to the jail and protect everyone including Astrid. Toothless…LET'S GO" I hoped on Toothless and we flew to the Mildew's Viking ships. "Toothless, lets do it" I jump off of toothless and I landed on the main Viking ships.

I use my sword and destroyed the ship. Toothless did his night fury stuff and each ship blown. This is awesome, as I continue to attack, I imagine myself but visions of the future, a future of people, heroes and villains fighting. But back to me, and right behind me…was Astrid?

 **(Bleach-Rock musical Bleach plays.** **watch?v=y-6Wp9Hl0SA &list=PLC6B4E56EE3AF917B&index=9 check this link if you want to listen to the song)**

"Astrid? Astrid"

Out of nowhere 7 people apper as they looked down on me. Four guys and three girls, I looked away and screamed "ASTRID"

Then more Viking appear and attacked me but I was the one who gets the first hit on them. The 7 people move past me as I continue to fight until they disappear. Did I mention that this is a rock musical?

Hiccup:

mou dare mo kizutsuke wa shinai

mou nidoto mayoi wa shinai

taisetsu na mono mamoreru nara

osoreru mono wa nanimo nai

Hiccup, 7 Dieties:

mou yume wo kowasare wa shinai

mou namida nagashi wa shinai

afureru omoi toki hanatsu toki

osoreru mono wa nanimo nai

Hiccup: ai suru inochi sukuu tame dake ni

7 Deities: shinjiru kokoro mamoru tame dake ni

Hiccup: kizutsuitemo

7 Deities: taoretemo

Hiccup, : hashiri tsuzukete iku dake

 **(the 7 Deities disappeared or exit the stage as Astrid, Chad, Camicazi and Stock appeared followed by Hiccup joining them and being in the middle.**

Hiccup, Astrid, Chad, Camicazi, Stock:

moshimo deawanakereba

eru koto mo nai kurushimi wo

ima norikoeru koto ga ashita wo

te ni suru koto da to

bleach

Shinjiteiru ai mo mirai mo nanimo ka mo

bleach

shinji tsuzukeru unmei ni tachi mukau chikara wo

Bleach

 **(an awesome guitar solo accrues as the 7 deities appear one by one while Hiccup, Astrid, Camicazi, Chad, Toothless and Stock fighting the Vikings)**

Hiccup, Astrid, Chad, Camicazi, Stock: ai suru inochi sukuu tame dake ni

7 Deities: shinjiru kokoro mamoru tame dake ni

Hiccup, Astrid, Chad, Camicazi, Stock: kizutsuitemo

7 Deities: taoretemo

Hiccup, Astrid, Chad, Camicazi, Stock, 7 Dieties:

hashiri tsuzukete iku dake

Bleach

shinjiteiru ai mo mirai mo nanimo ka mo

Bleach

shinji tsuzukeru unmei ni tachi mukau chikara wo

Bleach

 **(song makes a loopy noise and ends)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: God of love

It has been a couple of weeks since I got my powers. Mildew is in prison and told us about dagurs next plan. But before we do that, let's talk about my outfit, I mean it looks awesome.

My hair grew out a little out, but my outfit is armor which is dark brown along a long-sleeve dark green tunic with brown arm brackets. I know right, with this giant sword. Me and Toothless are the unstoppable team.

I went to Astrid and we chat like any other couple would do. "So…can you tell me about that weird hand majestic that gave me this awesome look and powers?"

"Ok hiccup, since I promise that I will tell. But first…have you heard of the 5 tribes."

"There many tribes ya know"

"But this is different…see, the five tribes have been around since the age of humanity began. See long ago after the dino spices were gone and humanity began, the two gods have created the five tribes as humanity protectors. But…before that happened, legend has it that the two gods seal their mother away."

"Why?"

"Because their mother hated humanity and this world and wanted to destroy it or something. So they seal her to prevent chaos and world's end. The two gods then ruled the tribes and became rulers. One ruled heaven the other ruled hell."

"So the two tribes are Gods and Deaths….but what about the other three"

"The other three are Reptilians, Jellicles, and Pandorians which is where I was born under."

"So that explains the magic stuff."

"We pandorians are sorceress, beyond magic and the wonders"

"Wow…that is…holy cow. I have no words. My mind is literally blown by this amazing info."

"But…when I say protectors, there is war. And so for many generations…the 5 tribes battle in many wars. In their own tribe they fought, some aid allies. Others stay neutral because the tribe got this. But what is that we lose…heroes, protectors. They sacrifice themselves to save others, and my father was one of them."

I hold her hand "Please…tell me about it." I said worried. She took a deep breath and explain. "It was when I was young…I use learning my pandorian powers from my mother but she had a worried look on her face."

 **(Flashback Astrid pov)**

My mother notice something was wrong. A message bird came to out house. It was they day that my father died. It says in order to save his men, he stayed behind protecting his men. His last words to us were that he love us and he will be watching over. Keep strong and be brave, never give up.

We both cried on that day, the day our father was a hero.

 **(Flashback ends)**

I now felt bad for astrid…losing her father…it just like…like… "Hiccup…did you lose someone too"

I felt sadness inside of me. I was told what happened on that day, but never told someone else about it. "there is" I said as I looked at berk. "I lost my mother."

 **(Rock Musical Bleach- Ichigos Intro/Furitomenu Ame from No Clouds in the Blue Heavens. Link for song: watch?v=hnU4gctAz7A)**

Hiccup:

 _tsumetai ame ga furitsuzuiteiru_

 _kuroi kumo ni owarete_

 _sora ga maru de mienai_

 _tsumetai ame ga furitsuzuiteiru_

 _kumo ni kakureta keshiki wo wasurete_

 _shimai sou da_

It was when I was just a baby…as the rain pours down, a Dragon had broken into our home. My mother rushed in to protect me but she then saw something I couldn't remember. Just then my father came in, he tried to save her but instead the dragon took her away…dead.

That was the last time I ever saw my mother same as my father. On the day of her death…I sit on a cliff and mourn on her. My mother…mother.

 **Furitomenu Ame**

 _ame wa manai_

 _furiamanai_

 _ashita mo kitto_

 _furiamanai_

 _kumo wa doko kara_

 _ame wo tsurete kuru no ka_

 _dare mo shiranai_

 _ore no kokoro no naka_

 _ame wa zutto zutto zutto zutto zutto_

 _furitsuzuiteru_

 _ano hi kara_

 _zutto ame wa furitsuzuiteru_

 **(Song ends)**

"Astrid…I will protect you and all of Berk. You gave me this power so I can save everyone and us. I know Dagur has more plans but…if I don't protect you, then who will?! Toothless and I will become more…stronger! More and more strong…and I will protect you to the end! Even to when I die. If I don't…I won't be able to face my mother"

Astrid hold my hand "then let's make it happened. Let's protect Berk…together"

"Ok" and so…my training begins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I was made for loving you**

 **Hiccup's pov**

It's been couple of months since these powers came to me. I felt this feeling, I don't know why but I need to know more of what Astrid is hiding, if she had these powers, why didn't she use them? Why didn't she help dragons and Vikings be friendly? Why could she defeat the red death along with me and save my leg? And most of all, does she know where my mother is?

All of this goes into my mind as I trained in the training area. There was Astrid…beautiful as ever before. Oh, I wish she was like this every day, but I must focus. These soul reaper powers as Astrid calls it, are like interesting but in a way, it doesn't make sense why I have these powers. Trying to figure it out had got me distracted and I forgot about my training.

"HICCUP" I head Astrid yelling at me and I look at her and seeing her like mad "What are you doing? Have you forgot about your training" I look at her in a look of stern "I'm sorry, it's just, something concerns me, these powers you have, how long have you had them?" Astrid looks at me and told me "why, why does it have to be in your concern?"

"Astrid, if you had these powers, why didn't you help me? Why didn't you help me with the peace with dragons and Vikings, save my leg or find my mother?" I didn't want to get into an argument but it feels like I do. " Hiccup, I didn't want to reveal my powers. I didn't even want to be born in a family with Pan-Dorian powers of mystical crap. Maybe I don't want to be like that and just be normal, Like you"

I didn't know what to say or what to do, was it a curse for Astrid or was it a gift that Astrid refused to accept. "Astrid,I don't think it's that bad being different and all it makes you who you are, I mean, why else are we together." Astrid looked at me in a look of stern "so you think I'm special Is that why you love me "

"Astrid, all I'm saying is this, you have powers but where can my mother be if she even alive or dead" am I mixing this between my mother and Astrid? What am I thinking? Is this the right way to answer or ask Astrid" Astrid, I'm sorry, I didn't get a chance to ask you about your powers? God this is just crazy in the first place, first my dad named me chief next in line, we're in a relationship and getting married, I have these soul reaper powers, what else is there to say or do"

"what else is there to say or do, how about getting your act together Hiccup. This isn't like simple idiocy, you made it like a stupid monkey would say it" Astrid said as she gotten seriously mad. I didn't know what to do now, let this go on or just stop it all together.

I tried calming Astrid but she was like angry "Hiccup, do you care about your mother more than me" I didn't know how to respond. "No Astrid I care about you but this is bizarre and madness" I tried speaking calmly. "Well sorry Hiccup, I wish I wasn't born with powers but guess what I am born with these powers" Astrid said. " I wasn't judging you I was" Astrid interrupted me "So what you say it like some monkey or a dumb dragon. WHICH IS IT HICCUP"

"Well maybe this wouldn't happen if WE NEVER MET Astrid" great what am I saying now, I just made the dumbest mistake of my life.

Astrid looked at me with a sad look on her face, shocked after what I said to her. "well if that is what you think then you can just go away" Astrid turned and walked out of the training room and called Stormfly "let's go girl " they flew away, I wanted to go after them but Toothless stopped me noticing that Astrid, Just needed space. "I guess your right boy, I'm sorry you had to witness it."

(Rock musical bleach-Aitsu wo plays. Heres thelink watch?v=dOZ9VfkELUU translated lyrics for ya peeps who don't understand japanese )

Hiccup:

mendou kusee to omotta  
zukazuka to arawarete nama iki de  
kakawaritaku nee uttoshii yatsu

 **Astrid:**  
 **hen na yatsu da to omotta**  
 **zukezuke to shita taido herazu guchi**  
 **kakawaritakunai uttoshii yatsu**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **dakedo aitsu no motsu fushigi na chikara ni**  
 **taisetsu na kazoku no inochi wo sukuwareta**

 **Astrid:**  
 **dakedo kisama no motsu fushigi na tsuyosa ni**  
 **watashi no kokoro wa zawameki oto wo tateta**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **ore ni kureta chikara no sei de**  
 **aitsu wa tsumi wo seou to iu**  
 **sono kari wo kaesu**  
 **Kari wo kaesu sore dake**

 **Hiccup:**  
 **yurenu hitomi ano hito ni nite**  
 **natsukashisa ga komi agete kuru**  
 **sono natsukashisa ni**  
 **tomadotteiru sore dake**

 **Astrid:**  
 **ore ni kureta chikara no sei de**  
 **aitsu wa tsumi wo seou to iu**  
 **sono kari wo kaesu**  
 **kari wo kaesu sore dake**

 **Hiccup:** Astrid...Astrid

I decided to go look for her. Its getting late, hope she isn't in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

sChapter 4: the Kira family Part 1

As the sun is setting, Astrid was walking in the forest. She wonders what if she helped me earlier before I met toothless, before I lost my leg, before peace every came, before we fell in love

"Hiccup…I'm always wondering if I help you before all of this, maybe, if I wasn't a jerk to you before we loved each other,

 **(Chiisana Yasuragi- cast of rock musical bleach. Link: watch?v=Rs154iOlaM4)**

 _Astrid:_

 _inochi aru mono toshite_

 _wazukana toki wo ikita_

 _tooi kioku no katasumi ni_

 _umoreteita kono kimochi_

 _iranai mono da to_

 _kobami tsuzukete kita_

 _tatakai tsuzukeru kono mi ni wa_

 _jama ni naru dake no mono_

 **(Astrid then looks up into the night sky remembering her first flight with hiccup and toothless)**

 _futo kizukeba umareteita_

 _chiisana yasuragi akogare_

 _yatsura no egao sawagu koe_

 _sashi noberareta te no nukumori_

 **(song slowly fades away)**

"have…have I become too naïve?"

"YES…so you finally realize it" a mysterious voice shocked Astrid as she knows that voice. "Ya...Yosikage Kira" she turned around and sees a man squatting crouch on a rock.

He appears to be age around 21 and to be in some sort of biker outfit with motorcycle armor on the legs and yellow green arms with black gloves and armband with some symbol on it.

"surprised."

"What are you doing here" Astrid said, still shocked. Kira jumped down from the rock as he was about to speak "isn't it obvious, where is the one with the power of god"

"What are you talking about"

"don't give me that shit. You gave him the power of the six paths now tell me where he is?"

"Why, so you can prevent what happened to you. I know about your past and what difference will it make changing this"

"I know what I'm doing and I'm preventing it from happening, isn't that right…Sister"

Astrid then looked behind Kira and appeared a woman in a knee over sitting position on the rock.

A 19 year old girl with dark brownish black hair and commonly wears a long, silver buttoned blue coat with three separated coattails. A white, serpentine pattern runs around the collar, with a snakes head hanging over the coat's left shoulder, and its tail slinking down the right, all the way to the bottom of the coat. A gold lining runs across the edges of the coat, and a silky, golden flower blossom pattern decorates the inner lining. Each cuff of the coat also possesses five, gold buttoned straps with gold linings.

Underneath the coat, she wears a navy blue ascot wrapped around his neck, which hangs over a black, sleeveless vest that reveals her well-toned arms and shoulders. shee wears tan, finger-less gloves, a brown, snakeskin belt with a silver buckle, dark green pants with a scale pattern running across its surface, and tall, brown boots with two golden buckled straps at the top.

"Sophia Zatarian Kira" Astrid said shocked again. Brother and sister here and to prevent what?

"Astrid" Sophia said in a dark stern of tone. "now…we ain't going to say it again…where is he"

"RIGHT HERE" I appear atop of all of them with toothless. I jumped down and attack the mysterious man named Yoshikage Kira. Kira dodged and enter his fighting stance "who are you"

"I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and I will destroy you"

"Hiccup" Sophia said as she had a shocked look on her face. "Hiccup…what are you doing?" Astrid said in a worried tone.

"I got worried so I went to find you"

"Sorry…I got a little careless"

"I see…so you're the guy that she gave you the power of the six paths."

"I don't know who you are but…" Suddenly Kira started to attack me but I landed my sword on his arm. "Fool, your sword can't cut through my arms" he's right, my sword can't hit or slice him. I kept going at it till Kira back away.

"Is that all" Kira said as he was in his fighting stance. "Nii san, be careful, he destroyed the Red also has the legendary Night Fury by his side." Sophia warning her brother. "Your serious…this little punk killed the red death and somehow kept the legendary Night Fury as HIS pet? Look at his sword, I got to admit its big. But there's power in it! YOU, what is the swords name"

"Name…what name? it doesn't have one" I said. I didn't know what he was talking about. "he's right, there is no name. I find out that it was only a myth" Astrid said, damn she knows a lot. She can make plans ahead of time.

"I see… it seems you are just weak and pathetic, not knowing the same of the sword of god. But the question you want to know is who are we, let me get to the point. My name is Yoshikage Kira, and over there is my sister, Sophia Zatarian Kira. Me, I am 21 years old while my sister is 19. We both found the Seven Seities and act as leader and commander. I don't smoke, I occasionally drink. My sister however does. We both go to bed by 11 pm and make sure we both get eight hours of sleep, no matter what, after having a warm glass of milk and doing twenty minutes of stretches before going to bed. We have no problems sleeping until morning. And just like a baby, we wake up without any fatigue or stress in the morning."

"ok, I remember your names, but why do I need to know about your daily routines" seriously, why do I need to know about their daily routines.

"It's simple, we're just ordinary people who want to live a very quiet life. I care only my sister and not to trouble myself win any people, but there are some who just wouldn't understand. You are one of them, and simply about to lose our sleep after this. And since you're a troublesome shit that hinder our sleep…you will die. KILLER QUEEN"

Suddenly a ghost or something appeared out of nowhere and its color is like a light pink or something. Its crown is flat, while two sharp, triangular shapes resembling a cat's ears stand on either side of the top of its head. Its eyes comprise cat-like vertical pupils in front of generally light-colored sclera. It has no nose. With thin lips, its mouth is perpetually closed.

It wears dark, studded, leather-like forearm-length gloves, mirrored in style by a garter belt-like band at its waist and ankle-height footwear. Its thumbs are additionally bandaged in white. Four short spikes line the top of its back.

Its shoulders, the back of its hands, belt buckle, a plate hanging in front of its crotch, both sides of its ankles and the top of its feet all bear the emblem of a skull with ears resembling its own; in varying sizes and external decoration.

I was shocked, and looking at Astrid, she had a scared look on her face. "What is that?" I said as I looked at what Kira called it, Killer Queen.

"Killer Queen, right in front of you is your prey. Hiccup, this is the difference of power, this is my stand. Now Killer Queen, DESTROY HIM"

Killer Queen flew towards me as I pull my sword out to reflect his attack. I attacked him but he dodges and it keeps going till I misses him and attacked me by exploding my back which I have no idea how I survive that.

"Is that all Haddock?" Kira said as he walks towards to me while I slowly got up. I never fought a man like that before, this stand is even stronger.

"HICCUP" I heard Astrid calling my name "DON'T GIVE UP BABE, I KNOW YOUR STRONGER THEN HE IS, PLEASE DON'T DIE"

I then felt the same power earlier today, now it's more powerful. As Kira started to run and punk kick my head, I got up in the nick of time enough to use my sword and slash him in the chest area in a x style.

"What" Kira said as he tried to stand. I placed my sword in the ground as the power grows on me " I WON'T WASTE THIS LIFE! Furueru zo hāto!"

"KILLER QUEEN" killer queen appears and was about to attack but I kicked it in the stomach which also effected Kira. "Moetsukiru hodo hīto!" I then pummel Kira in different areas and angles before sending him to the ground "Kizamu zo, ketsueki no bīto!"

"COME ON HICCUP, END THIS" Astrid was cheering me on to end this battle as I charged this power for the final blow "I WILL NOT WASTE THIS HEART! SUNLIGHT YELLOW…" I ran up to Kira and in a rappid punch beat him until he launched to the ground "…Ōbādoraibu"

Kira slowly got up "You bastard…how, how did you get that power" I then picked up my sword "Ha, I don't even know what power I have but it feels so good. I won't feel like losing to you" the power then appeared on the sword "its over Kira…I WON"

As I was about to finish Kira my sword was sliced and a little bit was left without me noticing it "what" I shouted, shocked and confused. But then I forgot about his sister and right in front of me was Sophia in her awakened form.

Sophia's appearance becomes much more sinister; her skin takes on a sickly, almost grey pallor with blue, pulsating veins running across her face. her eyes become a deep red, with black pupils.

She then grabbed her sword and attack as I closed my eyes but felt nothing as I open my eyes and looked around. And see a lot of swords around me. Sophia returned to her human form "you will never hurt my brother"

"HICCUP" Astrid screamed as I got hit and skewered by the swords before they vanish in a burst of light. I fell to the ground, hopless. "Sis…you don't need to interfere. I was about to use bite the dust"

"I'm sorry brother, but I can't lose you. You're the only one left since our little brother is gone" what were they talking about…don't care I am not giving up. I grabbed Sophia's leg. "Is that all you got" I said. Sophia looked at me then said this "SPIN: Ballbreaker" Kira then punt kick me causing me to tumble and roll in front of Astrid.

"Sophia…its useless to use it…now lets go"

I then looked and they were gone. Astrid was about to run and check on me but suddenly someone grabbed her…it was Alvin and right behind him… "Dagur"

"Hello Hiccup, its been a while"

I then looked and as Astrid was tied up. "Let her go" Dagur than laughed evilly "I'm afraid I can't do that Hiccup. You see, I told I would get my revenge…and I would. this is perfect, I have Astrid, you are defeated already…I don't have to destroy Berk. It's perfect."

I tried to crawl but Dagur step on my back hard "it's useless Hiccup…useless" Dagur laughed as he walks away with Astrid now tied up and over the back of Alvins shoulder "HICCUP" Astrid yelled at me. I looked up "Astrid…" and I fell unconscious.

I was later woked up by rain as Toothless nudges my back to wake me up. I wanted to get up…but I can't. tears started to form and stream down my face as I started to cry "I…I failed to protect Astrid." I rolled over to look at the sky as I screamed in pain and agony I was in.

Am I worth being Astrid's husband, the chief of Berk, the son of a great Viking? But more importantly…did I failed my mother? "most people would give up but some will keep going and eventualy others will follow." I open my eyes and looked and saw my father "That is what we Vikings do"

"Dad"

"Son…you fought well, I know you won't give up. Get up and get back into the fight, save Astrid. Isn't that what heroes do"

I got up and grabbed my sword "Your right dad, and like I said to Astrid…if I don't protect you or everyone, I won't face my mother. I will not give up"

"that's my son. First, we heal you up, and then we train to be better."

"yea…wait, what do you mean we?"

"I'm fighting alongside you to save Astrid…after all she is my future daughter in law"

I smiled in happiness "then lets do it. For Berk, For Astrid, For Mother"

Astrid, stay alive…I will save you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kira family part 2

As the dawn of the sky merge as the sun barley rises. I looked myself in the mirror, seeing the scars from last night. As I put on my green pants that are torn in the knees area and remains are my bare legs. I looked at my new leg…a dragon one, black like toothless.

Before I left to the forest, I left a note to toothless telling him where I am when he wakes up. As I head to the waterfall area I look to myself in the water. I saw Astrid, as if she was right there. But remembering what happened last night, I wish I was stronger.

I meditate in the ground, hoping that I can become stronger to save Astrid. And then I open my eyes and I'm in a place…of nothingness. It just empty, nothing all around just white space. Where am I

"So…Your Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III" I heard a mysterious voice as I turned around and see a tall and pale skinned man who had deep wrinkle and a strong jawline. His hair is spikey, shoulder length, braided red hair with a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He also has a goatee along with a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of forehead and swirly purple eyes and a red marking in the center of the forehead

His outfit is a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which, he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger, black weird marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it.

"Who are you" I ask in a shocked tone, "I am Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, creator of the world and the universe. The all mighty god and the sage of the six paths."

"you're the sage of the six paths, your actually him"

"yes, hiccup and I have been watching you. You have protecting the ones you love and care since you got them powers. The peaceful way of life, impressive"

"God…I must know everything"

"Come Hiccup, let's take a walk"

The white nothingness became space. We both walked I listen to his words. "Young Hiccup, you ask if what happen is real? You are meditating and I am real. The two mind to communicate is what prayers do and how they achieve."

"then what Astrid said was true"

"Yes…my mother never believe in peace, I walk the peace life. Thus, I create the universe and the galaxies."

Suddenly I see the land, so peaceful and beautiful. "God…I want to become stronger…I want to save Astrid… I want…I want to know about Yoshikage Kira. What is his reason with me? why"

"His reasons are filled with abuse and sadness. He had the same reasons I have and like my mother, his father never believe in peace. He abused him aong with his sister and brother"

"brother, he had a brother?"

"yes, Kira loved his brother and sister and protects them with his life. Come, there is more than meets the eye"

Hagoromo told me more than I know as I traveled the land that god had made. He also told me about the power that was in me called Hamon. They say that Hamon is a rare power of a god of the sun. I'm lucky that I have it, or has someone else had it and gave it to me.

"I know what I must do now. But the problem is how?"

"there is away, if you want to save Astrid, then show me you can"

"How?"

Hagoromo then stomp his staff to the ground as it summoned a portal of spirits as they are warriors. "passed through these fallen warriors and you will find the answer"

I went through and already in my hand was the sword that Sophia had sliced in half. The fallen warriors then attacked as I fought back. I can't be weak, I must save Astrid. But I don't know if I can, I don't know if I will, no I must….I MUST.

Then a burst of Hamon appeared and obliterated and vanished the ghost of the fallen warriors. "Good, but tell me, are you afraid"

"No"

"then hear my voice as I give you your gift of th wepon of a true warrior. Throw the fear away, see the light and fight for the good"

I must fight for good

"look forward"

I must look forward

"if you run you'll be chased, you will die"

If I run I will be chased, I will die

"open your eyes and return to the real world"

I must open my eyes and return to the real world

"With this sword and power that I gave you"

With this sword and power you give me

"Cry out his name"

I must cry out…I must cry out….I MUST CRY OUT….HIS NAME

"ZANGETSU" as I open my eyes a burst of light accrued and appears…my new weapon, Zangetsu. It appears to be an oversized, black khyber knife almost as tall as me with a cloth-wrapped tang instead of a proper hilt and tsuba.

I look closely at it and tested it out. As I did the waterfall was sliced in half. Thank you, I will protect the ones I love in the name of god.

"I see you found yourself a new weapon" I turned as see my father and toothless. "Dad"

"my son…now let us prepare for the rescue of astrid"

"sure, but I need to practice this…this sword of god"

"Well then, it will take a while, so let training begin."

"Dad, you said that already"

"I know"

At the dragon arena

"Are you ready my son? I won't hold back."

"Me too dad, I don't think I'll be able to hold back"

My dad then laughs "That's my boy. Remember, if you act like a some brat, you can't never win that way. Always focus and don't hold back. You mustn't understand…those people"

 **(Rock Musical Bleach- Mou Hitotsu No Chijou plays. Link: watch?v=O2PtIS1Oxyc)**

As God told me about Kira, he told me about that he was from Earth 1610 **(AN: the marvel ultimate universe)** but what I also heard, he and his sister, didn't came here alone.

7 Deities:

 _kawaita kaze ni tadayoi nagara oto mo tatezu ni chikazukeba_

 _hikaru yaiba wa hi no ya no gotoku kuruoshiku shi wo tsukasadoru_

 _minikuku mayoeru tamashii yo kaihou e to michibiite yarou ka_

 _warera Gotei Juusantai koko wa mou hitotsu no chijou_

Eret:

 _heimin nado ni wa rikai dekimai_

 _kizoku toshite sei wo uketa hokori takaki kokorozashi_

 _okite koso ga ashita e no michi shirube ni naru_

 _kegarenaki chitsujo mamoru tame kono mi wo toshite hataraku sadame_

Kira:

 _tobikoetee uzee yatsu ga iru_

 _tsuyoku nakereba ikiteru imi nante doko ni mo, doko ni mo aryashi nee._

 _kono sekai no dorei ni nanka naranee ze_

 _honnou no manma ni tsuki susumu dake kono saibou ga nietagiru made_

Quicksilver **(1610)** :

 _dareka boku to asonde kure hen?_

 _aki akishite shou mo nai waru fuzakeshite shimai sou ya_

 _chouchou chouchou mitsu no ari ka oshietaro ka_

 _amai mitsu soretomo nigai mitsu dochira demo osuki na hou e_

Karen Grant **(Jean Grey 1610):**

 _ashi no furue hakama ni kakushite_

 _anata-sama to unmei tomo ni suru boku no wabisuke_

 _chuuseishin sore dake ga motsu chikara_

 _doko made mo doko made mo tsuike iku susumu michi gin iro no michi_

Namor **(1610):**

 _nani wo shinji doko e mukau no ka_

 _utsuri kawaru kisetsu yukidoke wo machi_

 _yume ja nai magire no nai utsutsu hohoende sora wo miagete_

Hinamori:

 _akogareteita michi wo aruiteru_

 _nakama-tachi to kisoi hagemashi ai koko made kita_

 _kono ibasho, dare ni mo watasanai_

 _kakenukete yuku dake massugu ni mae wo misuete_

Sophia:

 _matowari tsuku kemuri harau dake_

 _me no mae no keshiki ga kumoru sono mae ni_

 _doko ni itemo shinjitsu miyabutte yaru ze_

 _dareka wo mamoru tame no tatakai kusaredomo ore ni kamau na_

7 Deities:

 _yoku kike, yami tsunzaku sakebi wo_

 _hirari hira hira maiodoru kage aozameta yami jigoku chou_

 _chigireta hane wa rinkaku nakushi utsukushiku shi wo uke ireru_

 _kodoku ni yuganda tamashii yo shuuchaku e to michibiite yarou ka_

 _warera Gotei Juusantai koko wa mou hitotsu no chijou_

SOMEWHERE IN AN ISLAND

Night fall has accrued, Sophia, co leader of the 7 deities, watching the moonlight in the night sky. Outside where its quiet and peaceful as the ocean breeze and sounds soothes the person of peace. Sophia then walked to the great hall of a mansion called home.

"So then, when a burst of light appered, Hiccup got his sage powers back" Karen said as she and Quicksilver were having their usual conversations. "No way, so does that mean he might face Kira ag…oh, speaking of Kira, here comes his sister" Quicksilver as Karen punched him in the shoulder.

"you dope, she lost her little brother, show some respect. She did save your life" Karen Said as Sophia walked towards them. "Evening you two. Do you know where Hinamori is?"

"uh yea, she's with Eret. Talking about that incident if you recall" Quicksilver said. Sophia nodded and heading towards where Eret is. "oh, and one more thing, Namor would like to speak to you about something when you get a chance" Karen said. Sophia nodded and continue to walk.

In a room with a view of the ocean with the moonlight sky. Hinamori and Eret were having a conversation. "so…how do you feel?" Eret asked. "a little fine…but I still have that dream of things that are bothering me."

"Is it him?" hinamori nodded as Eret went silent for a few. "I'll never forgive him for what he did to him and you?" Eret said holding Hinamori hand. Eret and Hinamori have been close friends and care for each other since the birth of the Seven Deities. But one incident made them be serious to each other and Sophia well more protective.

"ah-em, am I interrupting something?" Sophia said as she knocked on the door and walked in. "No…we were just talking." Eret said nervously. "Eret, would you mind leaving me with Hinamori alone?" Sophia asked seriously. Eret nodded and left. "Oh, and let Namor know I will be talking him soon." Eret nodded again and left.

"Momo…how are you feeling?" Sophia ask as she sit next to Hinamori. "Sophia…you know how I feel. I still feel scared, rage, and vengeance. I don't know what to do, I feel like I want to go mad."

Sophia knows her pain…she cars for Momo since she first joined the Seven Deities and that incident. She wants to protect Momo, and yet she did. "Momo…don't let them harm you or hurt you. You can overcome these problems. Besides, you can trust me."

Momo nodded and Sophia got up and was at the door "Remember, you can always trust me." Sophia then left and went to find namor.

Namor was at the docking area looking at the sea. "Namor…you wanted to see me." Sophia said walking twords Namor. "Sophia, its important. Its Astrid" Namor said looking back at the ocean. "Are you saying we're rescuing her…Kira wouldn't…"

"KIRA needs to learn the reasons of life. He thinks he can live a world where that incident in our universe never happened but you can't change it. I learned that from it and reasons why I joined the Seven Deities. Astrid has a life and with her gone, it will hurt us…especially Momo."

Sophia took a deep thought about it. "What are you expecting to do?"

"we rescue Astrid, but we need that boy" Namor said. "He has unfinished business with me and my brother, after all we started this whole astrid thing when Kira notice about the six paths." Sophia said. "Let them come, if Kira wants us to attack, we let them pass."

"But you know what my Brother can do…attack but don't let yourself weak." Sophia said as she notice a full force of power. "I sense there coming."

"Then we must prepare…for the awakening of the Seven Deities"

To be continued /\/\/


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Kira family part 3: War is all we know

I was preparing for war with the 7 Deities, gathering my stuff and grabbing Zangetsu, I trained and think how to beat them. As I load up toothless, Camazia and Fishlegs were behind me. "OI hiccup, Stoick told us and ask if we like to help" Camazia said in a happy tone of adventure. "Astrid is our friend too" Fishlegs said. I guess they're right, they are Astrid friends too. "Ok, get packed, we leave until dawn." I said as they left to pack.

I stared at the ocean, wondering if Astrid is safe. Hopefully Dagur hadn't done anything stupid. That bastard took my love, my wife, why? Why would he do this to me? What for, what reason. Those are the questions I ask, but what dose this have to do with the seven deities.

It doesn't matter, once I save Astrid, I'm going to kill Dagur. Its almost time to leave, dad, Camazia and fishlegs are ready. And so are we, Toothless sits at the front of the boat and we set sail to the island to where the seven deities are. When we get close to the island they see the island is barricaded by sheer cliff spikes. We knew we need to find another way. Fishlegs look at my dad and said" does anyone have an idea to get though this "

My dad than said " Of course, this ship is made to look like their ships. Gobber made sure they look exactly like it" he pulls a lever ,then suddenly the ship started to go air born as it opens giant propellers on the stern of the boat though they are well camouflaged to make the boat unsuspicious of anything.

Meanwhile at dagurs ship

Astrid was tied and locked in a cage in his dungeon. Astrid said "Dagur, why are you doing this? What purpose are you doing this?" Dagur laughs like a derange maniac "WELL astrid, I kidnapped you for a reason. You see I know you know where they are, you're going to tell me." Astrid spits into dagurs face "SCREW YOU, I'm not going to tell you anything" Dagur laughs "boys, torture her"

Astrid was shocked " No, no… STAY AWAY, HICCUP HELP"

Back to hiccup

We have been up in the air for over two hours and already, the island is maddening. Spikes covering as a barrier to the entrance, seeing abandoned and destroyed ships, looks like they didn't survived. I wonder why, why this happened? I want to know more about their motivation, their past and their involvement with Astrid.

But as I thought of it, I finally see the island, it's a little big but medium with what I believed a small village, few houses and meeting hall. Not bad but berk is better. "hey stoick, is the engine supposed to be smoking" Fishlegs said looking up at the engine. "Oh no" I said as the engine was on fire fast. "we need to evacuate; the ship is about to blow" Camacazi said. We figure out a way, but the end of the ship burst, and the ship starts falling into a diagonal.

"WE NEED TO JUMP. MEET AT THE MIDDLE OF THAT VILLAGE" I said and they said ok, as the ship was about to explode all five of us jump in the nick of time as the ship exploded, luckily toothless captured me. "Thanks bud. Hopefully the others are ok." Toothless flew as I look for an area to land. I found one and we landed.

"Alright bud stay close to me. There may be trouble. Let's go, its time we find Kira" we both head to that village but then guards appear, I guess Kira somehow knows. As the guards come, I brought out Zangetsu and attack them. I'm not letting them get in my way of reuniting with Astrid, but I need kiras help, its what god told me.

I continue attacking the guards as I made my way to the village, hoping I don't run into some of the seven deities. But also hoping Fighlegs and Camacazi are ok too, and my dad. I got to hurry, I can't Waste no time, I don't know how long will astrid survive or dagurs plan. I have to save astrid, no matter how much trouble there is. Come out, KIRA"

At dagurs boat

Astrid sat alone in the cage after she was beaten by Dagur and his men. "You won't be afraid, but hiccup won't save you this time" one of his men said as he closes the door. Astrid looks upon the widow "Hiccup, I know you will come. I will believe you, but…but. I don't know, even though you still save me. I…I…"

( rock musical bleach – Bleach reprise plays Link: videos/search?q=rock+musical+bleach+reprise&view=detail&mid=9E7CCD54271 B6E1889619E7CCD54271B6E188961&FORM=VIRE )

I looked as I made it into the village but sees an island far away "Astrid, I know your somewhere on that island. Wait for me, hold on for me. Please *I see the guards for the seven deities* GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY" I attack and I fought them hoping his sister Sophia will be there"

Hiccup:

mou yume wo kowasare wa shinai

mou nidoto to mayoi wa shinai

taisetsu na mono mamoreru nara

osoreru mono wa nani mo nai

Astrid:

kono watashi wo, sukuu tame dake ni

watashi wo, mamoru tame dake ni

nagareru chi wa amari ni mo

muimi na mono de wa nai no ka

*Both look at the ocean staring as if they see each other*

Hiccup, Astrid:

moshimo deawanakereba

o

eru koto mo nai kurushimi wo

ima norikoeru koto ga

ashita wo te ni suru koto da to

Astrid spoke "I…I TWISTED YOUR DESTINY HICCUP…I" she silently cried.

I turns and Sophia attacks but i blocks it with Zangetsu. "HICCUP" I look and see Fishlegs and Camacazi coming as the fought the guards. Other members of the seven Deities appear and we attacked them and fought.

(Song ends with an explosion and all three fall to the grund)

"Well well, we meet again. Hiccup" the man walking from the smoke was none other than the man who started it all. Yoshikage Kira. "Yoshikage…Kira" I said as I got up mad and angry. " I see you remember me. How unexpected, well done hiccup. But im also shocked you survive my sisters attack. I sure no one survives her attack. I don't know how you survived but that's amazing. I compliant you " Kira stood on a rock high above.

I was about to get ready "Hiccup" Fishlegs was about to fight as well but I stopped him "No fishlegs, hes mine." I said. "Hiccup" Camacazi also spoke "its okay, guys, please let me do this alone" I said.

Kira look at his sister "Same as you sister, everyone else too. Hes mine. Do not interfere, that's an order" he and I prepare to face eath other. "if you want to save astrid from dagur, your going to go trough me first"

"Your letting me go through"

"If you can kill me that is. Come. You hate weaklings right? COME AT ME." He said as we both attack each other. This battle I waited is for astrid. I'll make sure he will help, deep down there has to be a reason why. As I tried to slice him, he grabs zangetsu with one hand and my chest with the other.

"SO hiccup, tell me, how do you plan on saving her? You couldn't beat dagur, and with his assistance on his side and the mask, you will never defeat him." He said, taunting me like some jerk he is.

"Yea, well at least im not some jerk like you" I kicked him in the stomach and we continue fighting till we clashed "Why do you have your gripe against me? I spoke with god and he told me about it" we both flew away from eath other and breath.

Kira stood and stares at me "theres just one thing you don't know Hiccup. In the unicerse where I came from, YOU ARE MY FATHER" I was stunned and shocked, me his father. This got me more rage and I went charging at kira. "TELL ME, WHAT IS THE DIFFRENCE BETWEEN HIM AND ME" I yelled as we both attack and continues. "HE ABUSED AND RUIN MY SISTER AND BROTHERS LIFE. Because of him and ultimatum, my little brother is dead and my sister is all I have. Theres your truth."

I backed away to breath "Now I know the reason. But let me tell you something you bastard. Maybe your father failed to be a good parent but even he makes mistakes. I will never become like your father. ZANGETSU" I yelled as hamon appears. "Now Kira…show me…no…Bring out… your killer queen"

o

He got mad as he summons his stand, Killer Queen as we both charged at eath other "KILLER QUEEN" be both clashed and attacked. Blood flies everywhere as we both fought. Then we backed up. Kira laughs as killer queen make a button sound with his hands. I heard something and moves out of the way as the rock explodes.

Smoke clears as we both attack, I slash him and blood burst out. He attacks me blood burst out of me. It was bloody and brutal. Killer queen then detionate something and I flew from the explosion and fall to the ground.

Camacazi and Fishlegs watch, they wanted to help, but I want to do this alone. They have faith in me.

Kira stood up and energy charges from his arms "I told you. You don't have a chance in a million in beating me. *he waks slowly and stops as his arms continue to charge* you want to know how barley take a knee but still manages to fight. With your new skills from your new zanpakuto, there is only one answer hiccup. Your. Slower. Than. ME. It's the difference between you and I, our powers and abilities. Its that simple you baka. Understand this, you cannot save Astrid, because your going to be killed. By me. KILLER QUEEN" His arms glow more as he charges to me.

Just them my mind went to somewhere as a memory as I see stoick, my dad, attacking me, here in the training area. I dodge him and we backed away from eathother. " Very good my son, if I get a bit serious, you cant do a thing" he said. "Dad, im sure I will, isn't that why we are training." I said in a smark tone. My dad look upon the skies, it was cloudy.

"You know son, like the last attack, scooping out the ground and cutting up the sky without hitting me…it says "I've lost" But son will that be all" he said.

(Rock musical bleach - Tatakai ni Hitsuyona mono plays)

Stoick:

kimi no ken ni utsuru no wa

kudaranai kyoufu

teki wo kizutsukeru toki de sae

mayoi o nami ni nomareteiru

sonna ken wo furimawashite mo

dare mo sukuenai

tatakai ni hitsuyouna no wa kyoufu janai

soko kara nani ga umareru?

nani mo…

tatakai ni hitsuyouna no wa

(Song ends)

o

" what do I need in battle…ITS RESOLUTION" I shouted as I stood triumphed and ready. "Excellent my son, you are cable of that. Resolution. Now don't forget, this attack" He said as my mind returns to reality as kira carged but I attack slicing a scar on his chest as blood burst.

"I'm not losing, im not alone, Resolution is shared by Everyone" I said. "HICCUP" fishlegs and camacazi cheered. "Sorry to keep you waiting you guys" I said happy. Kira roared as he charges me but I stopped him "SENDO HAMON OVERDRIVE" with my hamon powers I slice his chest as blod burst out sending kira flying and hitting into a wall.

"NII SAN" Sophia yelled but someone stopped her, it was naferria. "No, don't. look." He points to kira as he barley stood. "what is this pain…have i…have I lost…GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he fells to the ground on his back as he barley look at the sky as I see tears.

Kira spoke as he said something " naferria" Naferria, Astrid sister. What "Naferria, why did you have to die" Kira stood barley "it wasn't like shes soft. Naferria was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. We were even about to get married. The only memory of her is her arm" Kira holds the decapitated hand of Nafferria. "Now shes gone, I wont be a better father." Kira walked slowly as he grabbed me and cried "I should have protect her more, but I failed. I'm nothing more than a stray dog. AND I'm SICK OF IT. All I do is bark wildly at the moon. I don't have the guts to actually bite. All this time, I been blaming you, the guy who looks like my father, for the fact that astrid is captured. I have been blind. Everytime I thought you it made my blood boil. BUT I WAS WRONG. It was me. From the start. Because I didn't stop Naferria from her death. And astrid would have been happy."

Kira swallows and breaths "HODDAK…with help from the seven deities…im begging you. Astrid…PLEASE SAVE ASTRID" I look at him "ok"

(Rock musical bleach - - Owaranai Tatakai plays LINK: watch?v=4SFGexxSPBo )

Hiccup:

Shinjiteiru

kanarazu tadori tsuku

make wa shinai

kanarazu mitsukedasu

Astrid:

kono omoi wa

doko e

nagare

tadori tsuku no ka

Hiccup, Yoshikage:

chikara ga butsukaru

unmei ga uchiyoseru

dochira ga kudakechiru

mirai ga erabu mono wa

Hiccup, Astrid, Yoshikage, Stoick:

tadoritsukeba

mou modorenai to

*I heard something as like an army is singing a chant r song*

The Seven Deities and the army:

samayoeru tamashii chikazuku

sakerarenai unmei otozureru

moeagaru tomaranai yokumou

owaranai tatakai ga

hajimaru toki ga

samayoeru tamashii chikazuku

sakerarenai unmei otozureru

moeagaru tomaranai yokumou

owaranai tatakai ga

hajimaru toki ga ima

Hiccup:

ore ga mamoru

kitto sukuu

mirai tsukamu

kono te de mirai wo

Astrid, fishlegs, Camacazi, Stoick:

unmei wo kiriaku toki ga ima

* I look at he ocean as the sun rises, all of us stared at it. I'm going to save you astrid. No matter what*

(Song ends)

to be continued /\/\/


End file.
